Heroes of Olympus One Shots
by blondie600
Summary: Some one shots about some of the ships in the Heroes of Olympus books some slash some not :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some Heroes of Olympus one shots I wrote a while back and thought I'd share with you lovely people :) Hope you likeee! **

* * *

Lason

"Jason"

"Hmmm" He replies, looking up at me as I curl up on the end of his bed

"Can I ask you something?" I say, running my hands through my unruly brown hair before pushing some curls behind my ears

"Sure Leo what's up?" He asks, sitting up and meeting my eyes. God his eyes are gorgeous, so blue and piercing.

"What would you do if you really really liked someone but you were really good friends and you didn't want to ruin that by admitting you feelings for him… or her" I stammer, mentally curing myself assuming I've given myself away.

"You mean like being in love with your best friend?" He questioned, moving closer to me his eyes seeming to light up

"Y-yeah" I stutter as he takes my hand and starts tracing lines on it. His touch sends goosebumps up my arms and I feel a shiver run down my spine

"Well" He begins, meeting my eyes once more "I would go up to him somewhere private and look home straight in the eyes and say Leo I think I've fallen in love with you"

It takes me a moment to realise what he's just said and I can feel my face growing hot as a blush flutters over my tanned cheeks. Jason looks down at the bed shyly, his hand still clasping mine and when he looks up again I can see the blush on his pale cheeks as well. As we make eye contact the sun streams through the window and catches his eyes perfectly, making them sparkle with the evening sun. He's so god damn beautiful. As I stare at him I subconsciously begin to move towards him and he does the same, our eyes glued together as our lips touch gently. An overwhelming sensation bubbles inside me as our lips begin to move in perfect synchronisation, my arms snaking around his neck, his around my waist as we fall backwards onto the bed. His tongue slides across my lips slowly and I open my mouth instantly, enjoying the new sensation as his tongue explores my mouth. I hear him moan quietly as we continue kissing, my hands trailing up his shirt, his squeezing my bum gently making me gasp quietly. All too soon he's pulling away and I just lie on top of him for a while, my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of being in his arms.

"Your beautiful you know" He whispers to me, nuzzling my neck gently as I flutter my eyes open

"Nothing like you" I mumble back, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Im not gunna argue with you Valdez" He mutters, making me giggle "This moment is too perfect to ruin"

"I agree" I reply, before entwining our fingers and slowly falling asleep, Jason's strong arms wrapped securely around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo and Nico's ship name is Lico isnt it? Im not sure but hey! :) **

* * *

Lico

I was stood looking over Leo as he scrawled a drawing on a piece of paper, it slowly turning into a giant rope that could be lowered to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartus.

"I must admit Im about to get really desperate" Leo grumbles with a slight lisp due to the pencil in his mouth. Oh god. He's sucking a pencil. Shit. Okay okay I admit Im slightly in love with him. Okay not slightly a lot but seriously he's one of the funniest, kindest most adorable people on the planet. Hazel thinks he likes me back but Im not so sure to be honest but I guess now is as good as any time to find out. He slowly draws the pencil out his mouth making me shudder slightly and looks up at me, a cute angry look on his face

"Leo calm down" I say gently, kneeling down in front of him and rubbing my hand on his thigh. He intakes his breath sharply and I can feel a smile spread across my face as a blush colours his tanned cheeks

"I…" He stutters but doesn't finish as he makes eye contact with me and seems to be lost for words. I gaze into his beautiful brown eyes and can see hundreds of unsaid things floating inside them.

"Leo we need to talk" I say, standing up and pulling him with me. He makes me feel tall which is weird because Im normally the short one but he's just got that elfish look about him which means his height is well suited to him.

"No" He replies and I look at him shocked "I don't want to talk I just want to do this" and with that he pushed me against the wall and slams his lips onto mine. Im so shocked I don't know what to do but I soon relax, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me, entangling my fingers in his unruly hair. He moans as I tug his hair, deeping the kiss and pulling me over to the small bed situated by the window and pushing me down onto it before crawling up and beginning to kiss my neck

"I really think we should…" I begin

"No death breath shut the fuck up I'm enjoying myself" He growls, sucking on my weak spot and making me moan "Aha found your weak point now I know exactly how to shut you up" He chuckles, is eyes full of lust

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me Valdez" I groan

"I thought you wanted to talk" he replies slyly and I groan loudly, yanking him up so his face is level with mine

"Not anymore" I whisper before pulling him down and crashing our lips together once more.

And that's when his hair burst into flames.

* * *

**If you lovely people want me to do any specific ones please say and I will do my best :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percabeth**

"Annabeth you know it was a joke please let me in"

"No Percy you've gone too far this time" My girlfriend replies through the door of the Athena cabin

"It was a joke! C'mon you've got to admit it was pretty funny that your remodel of the mess hall was in the shape of a penis!" I chuckle

"PERCY" She yells and I jump in fright

"Annie pleeeeeeease"

"Don't call me that seaweed brain"

"Annie Annie Annie come out or I won't stop" I reply smiling

"Percy… I'm warning you"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaannie oh Annie I love your…."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM COMING OUT" She shrieks before I can finish my song, flinging the door.

"Im sorry" I say quickly, pulling her to me and hugging her. Hard.

"Ow Percy cant breath Percy stop ow" She mutters into my chest before I let her go.

"I am seriously sorry okay I wont do it again I swear" I whisper

"That's what you said last time!"

"THAT WAS LEO AND JASON I SWEAR" I shout

"Uhuh whatever you say" Annabeth giggles

"So I'm forgiven?" I ask sweetly, looking down at her wide eyed. She sighs deeply, stares at her feet for a while then finally looks up

"I suppose" she grins and I swoop her up into a big hug

"Love you wise girl" I say as I set her back down

"Love you too seaweed brain" She replies before stretching up and kissing me softly.

* * *

**HollyDistrict12 Thank you so much you dont know how much that means! :) I will add another Leco asap! :) If anyone else has any request please say! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

HollyDistrict12 **Here's another Leco as requested! I was inspired by something I read on Tumblr for this one! :)**

* * *

Leco

I wondered out onto the deck of The Argo two, yawning slightly. I couldn't sleep tonight, my mind was full of plans to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartus and to be honest with you I feel slightly guilty. I opened that fortune cookie to save Frank and Hazel but it seems that Nemesis was right in saying I would pay if I did so. So effectively I saved on set of friends to sacrifice another. I then notice the figure stood at the mast head, staring out into the sky. I walk closer unable to work out who it is and then my heart skips a beat. It's Nico. Oh Nico you don't know how much I love you even if you are a moody little shit sometimes. As I get closer I can hear soft sobs echoing from him and Im confused as to why he is crying so I go up to him and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I ask as he turns his tear stained face to face mine

"N-nothing" He stammers, wiping the tears away furiously

"Nico you can tell me" I say quietly, hopping up on a ledge in front of him so I can see straight into his eyes

"I-I had a bad dream okay" He mumbles, and I smile at how cute he is when he's embarrassed

"About what?"

"T-t-Tartus" He whimpers, more tears pouring out his eyes.

"Oh babe" I whisper and without thinking I pull him close and into a hug. He stiffens at the contact but then seems to relax into my touch, burning his head in my shoulder as Im still sat on the ledge.

"I didn't want you of all people to find me like this" He mutters and I pull back slightly

"Im glad I did it proves you actually have a heart" I reply, smiling slightly and getting a watery grin in return.

"I love you Leo" He says and then clamps his hand over his mouth in shock "I-I umm" He stammers, a blush covering his pale cheeks. I feel my face break into a huge smile and I lean forward so our foreheads are touching

"I love you too and I think you know in which way I mean" and with that I lean in and kiss him. He doesn't respond at first but soon melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and running his fingers through my hair.

And that's how we stay until we fall asleep on the deck wrapped in each others arms and then are rudely awoken by Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Coach Hedge. The first four saying how cute we are the last one telling us the painful ways in which we are going to die.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and request any couples you want! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey here's some Frazel :) **

* * *

Frazel

Pain. Pain was the only thing I could feel at the moment and trust me I'd rather feel anything else right now. All could think was was I dead and if so how the hell did that happen? One minuet I was sat peacefully on the side of the Argo II staring out into the sky and the next I'm where ever I am feeling like I've just died. Oh no wait I can hear something or someone saying something to me. The voice makes my heart beat faster and I can feel life slowly sneaking back into my system due to this angels voice. I try to move something anything to tell the angel that Im still here, Im not leaving her or are they asking me t go with them? I can't tell

"FRANK" The voice screeches "FRANK PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU CANT"

"Calm down he's going to be okay" A new voice says, familiar, warm like the ocean lapping at the shore

"I don't understand how the fuck this happened he was fine and next minuet he was falling through the sky like a fucking bomb" another voice says, crackly, like fire burning in a hearth but with a genuine fear behind it

"He's gunna be fine" The oceanic voice says soothingly and I feel a hand grasp my wrist, feeling for a pulse I think "See he has a pulse he'll be fine"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" A new voice asks, a beautiful voice, not like the angels but it seemed to hold a great beauty within it

"He feel over the side of the fucking ship, I thought we were old enough that I didn't have to build safety barriers around the edge of the ship" The fiery voice exclaims

"Frank please" The angel whispers in my ear, a small hand cupping my cheek and with every ounce of strength in my body, I force my eyes open and meet the gold ones above me, filled with worry and tears "FRANK!" She cries, throwing her arms around my neck "I thought you'd left me" She whispers

"Never" I reply croakily, kissing her cheek as she pulls back and strokes my face

"Uhum" A voice behind us coughs and I look up to see Percy, Leo and Piper stood behind us "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FALL OF THE SHIP FRANK" Leo shouts

"Jesus Leo he only just woke up leave him be a minuet" Percy chuckles, smiling at me

"We're just glad you're okay" Piper smiles and Percy nods and Leo smiles a tiny smile at me though I see he's still angry at me. Oh well we'll never be best friends but thanks to him, Percy, Piper and Hazel Im here and I don't plan on leaving them for a long time. Especially Hazel. Im never leaving Hazel.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Any requests welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to NicoDiAngeloLover7 :)**

* * *

Perccio

"I thought I'd find you here" A familiar voice says and I nearly fall out of my chair in shock as I turn to see Percy Jackson stood behind me. It's been ten years since I've last seen him he must be what 28 going on 29 now. He looks good. Really good.

"You're looking good Nico" He smiles. Oh god that smile.

"T-thanks" I stutter, playing with my chips "Um how did you find me?" I ask. After the war with Gaea I ran as far as possible away from camp, away from the memories and ended up in London England where I currently work in HMV. It's a good job, lots of nice people but I'm not the same. I haven't been since Bianca died and the war with Gaea was just too much to handle not to mention the kiss. So I ran and recreated myself. Im now Nathan Fletcher from Florida who moved over here from Florida for a fresh start.

"I found out where you went, came here and went to every HMV in the area asking if anyone of your description was working there, I found the one you work out and found the closest McDonalds" Percy explains, his green eyes boring into mine. I don't want to look at him but I can't help it he's just so…

"Percy I cant you have Annabeth it hurts to much" I whisper, looking down at my food

"Im broke up with Annabeth" My head snaps up and I can see the sincerity in his eyes

"I… what! Why?" I ask outraged

"After… after the kiss I just… I couldn't get you out of my head okay and when you disappeared I just couldn't do it anymore and I couldn't pretend to love Annabeth anymore I mean don't get me wrong she's still my best friend, I mean after I explained the whole situation to her she understood and seemed to accept it and helped me find out where you went because I love you Nico" He whispers, taking my hand in his across the table. I feel a blush flutter onto my cheeks and I run my free hand through my new short, quaffed hair

"Percy… I"

"If you don't feel the same its fine I can move on…"

"NO!" I say loudly making several people frown at me from neighbouring tables "No no no I love you" I say, looking up into his eyes "I love you Perseus Jackson" and with that he leans over the table and kisses me. When he pulls away I can tell I've turned the same colour as the ketchup which makes him chuckle

"Nico will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend" He asks, staring deeply into my eyes

"Of course I will" I reply, leaning over and kissing him across my chips.

* * *

**Review and request! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jercy or Pason or sommin idk**

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Piper demands, slamming her fists on the table, scaring the shit out of Percy and I

"Do what?" Percy says defensively

"DUMP HER"

"Oh… ur its complicated she understands though!" Percy stammers, looking terrified at the look Piper was giving him

"OH REALLY CARE TO EXPLAIN"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU"

"WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE…"

"Wo wo wo guys calm down seriously" Leo says, walking into the room eating a cookie and stopping abruptly as he see's Piper and Percy screaming at each other "Chill the fuck out your messing up the ships zen"

"Shut the fuck up bonfire head" Piper spits "I'll deal with you later" She adds, glaring menacingly at Percy before storming out the room

"What was that all about?" Leo questions, sitting down cross legged by the foot of my chair

"I broke up with Annabeth" Percy sighs as Hazel and Frank join us

"Im not going to shout at you but I am upset" Hazel says quietly, sitting in the chair Frank has just dragged over for her

"I know I know but I have good reason honest Im just… not ready to share it yet" Percy mumbles, putting his head in his hands.

Later that evening Im lead on my bed in my pj bottoms, reading a book on Roman battle strategies when the door opens and a pair of green eyes greet me in the darkness

"Im sorry about all this" I mumble, pulling him into my arms and kissing his neck

"No it needed to be done, she suspected something for a while anyway, plus she likes someone else" Percy sighs, melting into me

"Who?" I ask, shocked

"That would be telling, on the subject when shall we tell the others?"

"Before Piper either kills you or charm speaks you back into going out with her"

"I suppose" Percy sighs before turning and catching my lips in his. He tastes like salt and cola and I feel myself melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and falling back onto the bed. Ad we continue one thing is very clear in my mind.

Im in love with Percy Jackson

* * *

**I dont actually know their proper ship name sooo yeah :L Anyway please request some so I have something to do! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lercy**

"That was the longest film ever" I groan as Leo, Jason, Frank and I exit the cinema

"What are you talking about, I highly enjoy watching real time dinner scene's" Leo says sarcastically, pushing his hair out his face as we walk down the windy road, he looks so cute when he does that wait what, I didn't just say that…

"I'm glad we didn't take the girls with us, they would of hated it" Jason says thoughtfully as we jump on the bus that takes us to the stop nearest Camp Half-Blood

"Well I liked it" Frank says as we sit down "Although I don't see how they can make three films outta one book, but it's the Hobbit, Im not complaining." I glance down at Leo next to me as we drive along, suspiciously quiet, fiddling with something. We jump of the bus and head into camp, Frank and Jason dispersing so it's just Leo and I left walking along in comfortable silence. No is the time to tell him Percy, get your shit together.

"Hey wanna come to the lake to watch the meteor shower?" I blurt out, blushing slightly

"Sure thang" He drawls in an appalling Texan accent that makes me chuckle

"Don't do that again it was horrific"

"Fuck you Jackson" He chuckles as we reach the lake and sit on the pier, feet dangling in the water, waiting for the sun to go down.

"Urm do you have a lamp or sommin?" Leo asks, looking nervous as the sun disappears over the horizon

"No why?" I ask, looking at him as he slowly moves closer looking scared "Wait are you scared of the dark?"

"NO, I just don't like it that much" He mutters, blushing

"Oh Leo" I chuckle, casually putting my arm around him "I'll protect you" I add as he snuggles into my side, his small wiry frame fitting into my side

"Thanks" He says quietly, looking up at me and as we make eye contact my stomach flips and next thing I know my lips are on his, slotting together like pieces in a puzzle and I hear him gasp but then begin to relax, his small hands on either side of my face as I deepen the kiss. When we come up for air I look at him and see he's smirking

"What?" I ask, worried

"I knew you liked me back" He chuckles "And I also knew you were too much of a pussy to tell me"

"OI!" I yell, glaring at him jokingly "I didn't know you felt the same! I…"

"Oh shut up and kiss me you fool" He growls back, attacking my mouth and that's how we stay long into the night, forgetting about the meteor shower entirely.

* * *

**Awww I liked that one :) Comment your ship and I will do it asap! :) **


End file.
